


when i called you

by riawritesfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riawritesfics/pseuds/riawritesfics
Summary: when did atsumu start calling him "omi-kun"?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	when i called you

atsumu sees the new players trying out for a position in MSBY, and he can’t really blame them for being nervous. MSBY’s coach is strict but once you’re in the team, you practically gain another dad. He grins when he remembers him trying out for MSBY; he was nervous back then too. well, who wouldn’t?

he glances over the new tryouts (and possibly new teammates) and greets hinata, but stops as he sees the tall guy with a mask. he certainly looks familiar, where has atsumu seen him? black, curly hair, tall, and he seems to be ~~constipated~~ in a bad mood. what if atsumu cheers him up, you know, make him feel better?

so he walks over to the new guy, just to see him pull down his mask and turns to atsumu’s direction. oh, he’s cute. he has a handsome face. suddenly, atsumu’s bombarded with summer camp memories in second year at the oh-so-familiar face and he stills. sakusa kiyoomi, atsumu’s high school crush.

well, it was only because of the summer camp. it wasn’t anything serious or stuff. just a short crush. not a love interest. he doesn’t love sakusa, why would he love sakusa? he doesn’t even like him. hah. what a joke.

_(or so he tells himself.)_

back to the situation at hand, he’s just stupidly standing in front of him, and they’re staring at each other. why is he staring back? atsumu should probably go back to his teammates, but wow sakusa’s changed a lot. he got taller, was his hair gelled back? when was he this hot?

hot? of course not. what was atsumu thinking? sakusa, hot? of course not. no. not in a million years.

“excuse me, is something on my face?” atsumu’s thoughts of not liking sakusa is interrupted by the man himself. atsumu feels his face burn as he tries to say something, anything. bokuto stared at the two, awed because atsumu’s stammering. “no, no, nothing– you’re just–“ atsumu groans and storms off, effectively stunning sakusa.

bokuto stares at atsumu then back at sakusa. “woah, aren’t you that one ace in itachiiyama? wah, i hated playing against you. you must be really talented if you made ‘tsumu-tsumu, uh, what was that again? ah! you made ‘tsumu-tsumu struggle!” he beamed, and looked as if he was thinking. “also the coach told me to tell you results are in! so you guys have to gather now.” he nodded, and bokuto left.

-

when coach announced the new members, atsumu froze. okay, hinata’s going to be his teammate, cool okay. he’s not the problem, the other guy is, but atsumu has to suck it up and be nice because apparently, they’re teammates now.

so, being nice, atsumu approaches the guy and puts the smile he always has on his face. “hi! so, i’m miya atsumu. you are?” sakusa stares at him before raising a single eyebrow. “didn’t you listen? i’m sakusa kiyoomi.” okay, so he’s a jerk.

but atsumu still tries to be civil, because he’s nice like that.

_(“you’re really not.” osamu interrupts. atsumu throws a pillow at him, “shut up, ‘samu!”)_

“i always have nicknames for everyone, can i give you one too?” atsumu asks, even though he’s going to whether he agrees or not. “no.” atsumu pouts, but doesn’t relent. “kiyoomi, kiyo? no, kiyoomi, omi. omi-kun!” he perks up at the new nickname he makes and smiles at sakusa, bright and sunny.

_(sakusa finds himself drawn to the smile.)_

“can i call you that? omi-kun? omi-omi?” he drawls out and looks up at him, sunny smile still there. sakusa mentally thanks the mask he always has on, because with it, the blush he has stays hidden. “do whatever you want.” atsumu’s eyes practically sparkle, and he bounces around, saying the new nickname over and over again. bokuto joins in and sakusa can’t really do anything because he’s too busy drowning in atsumu’s smile.

atsumu turns back to him and shoots him a blinding smile, “let’s be good teammates, yeah, omi-kun? i wanna play with you, so you better hit all my tosses, okay?” he says. sakusa can’t really say no, can he? so he grunts, “yeah.” and atsumu’s grin widens. 

sakusa watches him bounce over to bokuto and hinata, and they start talking animatedly. yeah, sakusa thinks he’s going to like it here.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i'm ria, i'm new to ao3, but not really new to writing. i'm sorry if it's a lil bit too short, or if anyone's ooc, i'm just warming up since it's been a while since i last wrote. as you can see, i love sakuatsu!! i freak out about them every now and then, so here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_SKSMY) if you wanna freak out about them too hehe
> 
> that's all folks!!


End file.
